Crazy UK and his Voodoo Fruit
by Fatcat750
Summary: The Voodoo Child Dragon Fruit.
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Uk and his vodo fruit

WAring do not read if you don't like people pooping on ewch other or rape I warned you

* * *

><p>Uk Has America over for dinner little does America know that the hamburger he was eating had a little excotic fruit called the vodo child dragon fruit it has magical powers of the one who beholds he other half so back to the story<p>

America "this tastes different"

Uk "that's because you not use to such fine quality beef"

America " that explains a lot where did you get it"

Uk "um Japan it's coba beef"

America "o isn't that expensive"

Uk "no not if you have the right tools i ment friends"

America "o okay"

Uk "just eat"

America "I am okay"

Uk "um exude me for a second I have to go to the bathroom"

America "okay I'll be here eating this delouse hamburger"

So as Uk got up he went to the bath alright but only to but the pie e of the dragon fruit in the his doll of America to control him then he hid him under his shirt and went out

Uk "so do you like it"

America "yah but I feel funny is that normal"

Uk " um no you should go to my bedroom and rest I'll bring you some soup"

America sweating and burning up "okay"

So as Uk was making the soup he put more of the fruit in and covered the taste up with a spell then he walked in and gave it to him and left next beorus and Spain and romano came over they all fell for the wicked trick but no one noticed anyone else in the bed they were in a weird transe so then Uk got his America doll and Spain doll out and whispers into it to rape America and he waited and lisend and herd bump ba bump ba bump and he said stop then he said to go and get some nuts to shove up Americas but and he herd it all and then he told America why Spain was getting them out to rape belorus and he'd did so he herd weird moan a a a a a aaa. Then the nuts being tooken out and eatn by Spain and then romano he whispers to go and get more people and Uk goes and mounts America and Fucks him so hard he died for 3 seconds officially he takes belorus and bounds her to the bed and uses his wand to enlarge her hole and the rides so hard that she comes out of the trance so he put the same gag that was in Americas but in her mouth then as he got done with her he smelt something unusual Spain pooped on Americas chest and was rubbing it in Uk noticed and then did the same to Spain and belourus the mad them lick his ass clean and then he jizzed in a bottle and passed it around and then he put it up belorus and she loved so much that she went back into he transe and he made her go fuck America for his own amusement then when it started to where off they were all in the shower licking each other clean and little did they now that he video taped the whole thing and put it in each tv so when hey woke up hey saw what had happens except for belorus he bought no one would be missing her so he locked her up in th dungan and used her for sex or his magic then when they all saw the movies they all stormed to his house angry and he opens the door ...

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is way you missed if you didn't read my last one so Uk drugsAmerica and a couple other people with a magical fruit and had his way with them and sent them home and they started to form a angry mob and then there was a knock at the door

* * *

><p>Knock knock<p>

Uk" no ones here"

Romono"im back like you asked with people"

Uk"o come in indeed come in"

As Uk opens the door he discovers all the people he had his way with and they tackled home to the ground

Uk"what are you doing"

Everyone"you will see"

The manig to pin him to the ground and strap Jim downf and take off his clothes but before he could say a word they gagged him and then before you know it Spain was on him taking a shut in a cup and smearing the hot cup all down him makeing sure. He was even next America floors him over and shoved is dick so far down his anus that his prosate became swollen he moves up and down up and down repeating the movements and Spain's and the other men masterbaited into a water bottle and until it was full and the America took his hand and made a fist and shoved in is butt and punched so hard repeating it and then he passed out the they got out the video recoreder and let belorus rape him that was the tricky part she rubbed his dick so hard until it ejaculated then just before she sat just right so his dick would go in her bag and all she had to do is jump up in down she did this for hours untill he woke up then romono shoveed a giant red tomato that was 2 feet in length and 1 feet in width and told Spain to do his thing so he smashed it with his dick but he had some help from his distinguish pal America he punched it and made a tomato paste and the licked it out of his ass they put a straw in his butt and the pretended it was a milkshake and slurped it dry until they got to the real good stuff the chocolate then America shits on Spain and tells Uk to lick it he doesn't then Germany feriuos comes in holds a gun to his head and says lick it clean and after that suck my damed cock he lick it so hard that America gets pooped on by romono and they go in a lick fest then they throw Uk on the bed and find his fruit and shoves up his ass they all fuck him so hard he passes out agian then they find a a weird machine and it holds him up and spreds his legs then they find a gag that opens his mouth for dick sucking but the also find a cow tazer and tases the thighs and he wakes up with a shitty dick in his mouth ejacaulating and then he gets a bonor then Spain bends over and sucks his dick while gemany rides him like a dog then gemany gets a couple great Danes and makes them fuck Uk than All of the Sodun Japan comes mad pissed of then pisses in his mouth then fucks him so hard then the next day he wakes upon his bed and goes straight to the bathroom and takes a pregnancy test it comes up positive Uk takes A DNA test to see who's baby it is and it comes up inconclusive then 9 months later he has the baby then he has anther test it comes up

To be continued

* * *

><p>Okay people, this is an extra author note from Vivalagloria101 :D So, the next story is just an example I did for FatCat750 of 'show not tell' enjoy, even though I slacked the ending.<p>

And fine, Kona-chan, even if you don't review this half, I'll remember that you always give me feedback through emails... (even though I appreciate the reviews... and that you faved Black Belt)

Haah, I love dogs~ DX

England groaned, his abused ass stretched to its limit as a small rivulet of blood seeped between his thighs. He could hear... Barking? Were the other nations really that bloody insane?

Germany nervously led his dogs toward the imobile nation. He was such a pervert... He had trired to calm everyone in the beginning. Mein Gott! It wasn't even the Fourth of July!

"Gott verdammt! Sitzen!" he shouted curtly, and the three dogs snapping at his heels in a flurry of fur calmed, now stalking silently, watching for any cue expectantly. Ludwig led his dogs to the beaten down country and offered up a shallow smirk, though really he was thinking about the mess all around them... Nein, that could wait. He... He'd disinfect everything later.

Feeling more confident (and the hardening cock in his pants) he swiftly patted his thigh and the dogs perked their ears in attention, shivering in anticipation.

"Ficken." he almost whispered, but the lusty command in his voice was evident. The dogs tails started waving excitedly as their master gave a sharp gesture towards England.

Woofing with fervor, they pounced on the moaning nation, who was just getting Japan's Mt. Fugi shoved in his mouth, who moaned and diligently began snapping closeups with his camera.

Though no one noticed, Kiku sent Ludwig a silent look that said, 'Hai. I will send you the pictures, Germany-san.'

Meanwhile the dogs stalked their 'mate' knowing well that at most only two of them could try to impregnate the she-human at once... Well, they assumded it was a female, why else would everyone be mating with her?

Berlitz, the German shepherd, took the inititive and crept up to the nation with the outspread legs, sniffing curiously before giving her entrance a tentative, but thourough licking. Berlitz winched at the taste of other cum, knowing that it would be difficult to pass on his genes with all that competition. But that was okay, dogs knotted and hopefully that would give him an advantage over those odd humans.

With a satisfied woof and some sadder scowls from the other dogs, he was the first to mount the victim.

"Bloody hell! Get this mutt off of me you bloody wankers!" England struggled weakly as the dog dug his small claws into his skin shifting to find better leverage. Finally, the big dog got positioned and thrust his hips foreward, giving a low whine before slamming into the blond bitch again.

"Guter Junge." Germany prompted, moaning as he palmed his clothed erection.

The dog wagged his tail as he sped up his thrusts, annoyed that the female was struggling so much; snarling and tearing at the retraints. The German shepherd dug his claws deeper into Englands skin and gave a low growl, feeling the female begin to tighten around him blissfully. He gave a low whine and happily ground their hips together as he also neared climax. His fur was sticking to the sweaty human as she shuddered, surprisingly, semen hit the dogs muzzle and he yipped in surprise. What was the point of this if the recipient was a mal— too late, the dog was about to abandon this pointless fuck when he felt himself release as he was pulling out, instinctively, the canine slammed back into Arthur's ass, giving a doggy grin when his master, the tall blond human with the clear blue eyes, commanded,

"Bleiben!" and the dog stayed, feeling his cock swell as he began knotting. Berlitz shifted a little and England cried out, "Don't move you bleeding twat!" he panted as the others sneered, most everyone had asked Japan for the photographs.

"Such a kawaii inu~" Japan quietly fanboyed over the dog while no one listened, keeping his expression emotionless as he made a close up on the German shepherd's swollen cock that seemed to stretch the country's ass to new limits. Only a small trickle of cum managed to sneak down his thigh, but the rest was safetly plugged away, waiting to impregnate an egg that wasn't there. It was almost sad, really.

"Germany-san, your dogs are very well trained." Kiku nodded to the patiently waiting animal.

"Danke." was all the German replied casually.

"Dō itashimashite, Germany-san." Japan bowed, ending the conversation quite naturally as they patted the other dogs in anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

So when the test came back they were consigned they never seen such a messed up DNA sequence then he sees the movies and the pictures from nine months befor little did he know tonny was there no one new and he made out but the species that tonny was when they made out after every 20 years a egg like plensta goes down the throat of the person of the made out it goes down the colon so that all of the sperm collected some who became a messed baby of every nation the doctors wanted to keep it for testing but he didn't

Uk"you bloody nut this is my baby just give way it says its dad is so I can tell him"

Doc"it not him its them and a dog and some weird alien"

Uk"so that explains the tail and head but just give me who the dads are"

Doc"ok ok but there's one more thong you have to do for me"

Uk"what"

Doc"I want the video"

Uk"why you gonna deduct the bill or something"

Doc" sure yah whatever"

The bill comes and it says $1000000000

Uk" i don't have this type of money"

Doc"well I don't know what else to say"

Uk" well I could pay in sex favors"

Doc"ah I like that how much for that thing were you get pooped on then lick it of"

Uk" you mean a Clevland stemer um 10000 and if you want all of whats on the video I'll Just say it costs enough to be no bill"

Doc"I'll take the all you can get"

So he bends over and takes and makes a fist and punches his anous then he gets the dogs tazers and torcher device he sets him up in the device and then takes the tazer and sets it to low and saps his thighs

Doc"oww"

Uk"how Long does it take it get erect "

Doc"it depends"

He then orders his great Danes to fuck him they get in a pasession to fuck him he mounts the doctor the doctors hole is so large that he could put 2fists up there but the dog starts thrusting so hard that he passes out thence jizzed on him and left but not before he got the records go se who the parents were then he went to each of the houses and told them they all felt guilty so they allowed them to fuck them so Uk took a crap on America then smerd it then licked it up then when America pooped he pooped in a cup then he put it in his mouth and said you like it

Then Uk had to poop again so he pooped in his mouth mouth to anous

Uk "tastes just like pockey yah"

USA"yah so good"

He then eat and he wanted more so he licked his but clean then Uk sucked Americas dick and he jizzed he used the jizz in his mouth to lick his butt clean and lubed it up for his dick and Fucked him and America moans

America"UH uuh UH UH UH uuuuuuuuhhhhhh yes hu hu hu hu"

Then Uk leaves to go to Germany's house his dog and straps him up like did to him and shocks him aswell then orders the dog to fuck him

Uk"hell time"

Gemany"what what nooooooooooo don't let them do that"

The dog mounts him then finding his erect dick pushing it down his ass thrusting uncontrollably

Germany" no UH UH UH UH UH"

He finally reaches his climax and the dog ejaculates most made it but a small amount went down his leg Uk quickly decided he would lick his way up then he got to the dick and starts to suck

Germany "no anything but that don't do it don't"

Uk "but you sausage is so good"

He sucks so hard and goes jerks it and finally Germany reaches his cliamax and jizzed all in uks mouth

Uk"mmm salty"

He then reaches up to his mangled ass and pushes of the dog and the kisses and tounges his ass then leaves him and goes to Spain's house and gives him a nasty steamer and fucks him raw then he Gos to Japan's house he opens the door

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

When Japan opens the door he was attacked by Uk then he forswfully put him a leather suit for sex then he got rope and tied him to the metal bar on the wall and then started to whip him whith a horse whip crack crack

Japan"owe what in the hell"

Uk"I do unto a you did unto me"

Japan"what in the he'll get me out of here"

Uk whipped then found the speacle gag the opens the mouth for dick sucking and then pit it on him hey then took lube and rubbed it all down his ass and crack then he took his fully lubricated ass and stuck his dick in he streched his butcheeks out so he could get to his small virgen ass and Japan not ready yell"wat the fuck don't do that I will pay you off if you stop"

Uk did not respond and instead he thrusted fowrad and back he rode his ass raw then after that he got out the specal lube and fisted him then he penatrated his ass and when Japan remixes it wasn't a fist it was way to big to be a fist he saw in the Mirow that he had stuck his head up his ass and then he had felt a weird sensation Uk was licking his insides clean he took his head out then put his fiat in and started to punch his anous relatively then he stops and takes his dick and Japan's and jerks them both of then he straps him down on a masge bed and 69 and then both reach the climax at the same time poor Japan gagged jizz coming back up

Japan""

Uk"wat I can't understand you"and befor Japan could say a anther word he took a cloth and clorophormed him and Uk took him flipped him over on the bed then puts oil on him and massages him then as he woke up

Japan"um ohh no mom i don't want pancakes"

Uk" hahaha wake up" Uk slaps him and puts a gag that he had shoves so deep up his butt that he had to shot out then puts it in his mouth and he rubbs him and works his way down and goes underneath the table and sucks his dick and he sucked it hard and then he jizzed and he doesn't swallo he spits it on his ass hole then takes a vibrater and shoves it in and out after that he pulls him to the end so his legs touched the ground and tied his legs to the les of the table and Japan's freaking out and the he feels him top and thrusts an the table going back and then coming back and you here uks balls slapping against Japan's gooch agian and agian then he stops and locks him to a chair and Uk makes dinner and it was a salad but Japan watches him poop then not wipe and shove carrat cucumbers zukinne and some tomatoes then he make him eat it while he eats pockey then after done eating he leaves and goes to his home and makes letters for a emgency conceive at the UN for a disscuson of some type

A day later they arive so way is this about they ask

Uk"this is about the 9months I avoided all of you then fucked you you guys got me pregnant"

Nations all together "what the fuck"

Uk" here he is but now we all have to get along and name him"

Nations"hmmm wat the fuck holy crap you a guy right the abbey looks like a demon"

Uk "I can azure I am a man and the baby is not a demon it half dog half alien half of all of you"

Nations" wat"


End file.
